Just One Piece of Many
by BlackoSun
Summary: Self Insert! Life is a disaster sharing its madness with everyone, this one surpasses anything life throws at you. Take the leap and see if you fall in a bottomless pit or fly like a bird! Either is just madness in the end...


Hi world! I joyfully invite you to degrade me and hate me for this! I have been writing many stories on paper with pen hoping to pick the best one for this. I have decided to extend my skills to Self Inserts! With this those out there that wish to know something's about me will find out!

So without further adue I will unveil the first chapter of!

Just One Piece of Many

Chapter 01

I own only OCsPlotMyself

My adventure started out with out reason, I was only a young girl hoping for something exciting in my life. At the age of 6 I had been condemned to boredom in the corner for reasons that now make me cring. I had hit my older sister in the face with a Snapple bottle well sitting in boredom, which had left me in said state.

I've been rambling some, Sorry!

Anyway it was in that corner I learned of the fantastic world made of oceans and pirates, One Piece. I had always wanted to be a pirate, they sailed the seas with freedom! something I had never truely had. Waiting, thinking of the amazing fantasy I waited until I could leave. It took hours! OK that's an exaggeration it was only an hour, but still!

Once freed I had run outside looking for my own adventure that's exactly where I found it. Louged between the fence and our smallest shed sat a broken door with a strange letter carved into the wood. I had claimed it as my own for a pull from the carving had made me excited and filled me with wonder. Taking the small brass handle I started to turn it well thinking of the anime world of One Piece, I was stopped before I could open it.

"What are you doing?" I had jumped at my sisters voice mere inches from my ear "Don't do that!" I spun around and hugged her. Stepping back I started to open the door again what I never noticed was the light glow of the sea coming from the strange letter. As the door swung open a blinding light swamped me and my sister, with that we fell.

I opened my eyes to green and blue I was on a hill stareing at the sea and horizon my sister laying next to me. With out seconds to waste I huddled next to her frightened out of my mind, I couldn't remember my name our hers. My life before was a blank slate I only knew she was my sister and I was 2years younger then her, I was broken from my thoughts by a muffled groan.

I watched as a set of sky blue eyes blinked at me in confusion until they sparked with reconization "Sis?" I nodded. She glomped me sqeezing until my face was blue "Can't breathe!" She let go. It was with wonder that we started walking around we had appeared on a cliff just over a small town. I looked to the port and to my surprise a ship floated lazily in the bay, that wasn't what made me giddy no it was the flag it was flying. On the main mast sitting proud waving the crews pride was a flag black as night, a skull smiling in freedom with 3 red lines over the left eye. It was the Jolly Rodger of a band of pirates.

Taking my sisters hand I ran down a steep path to the town searching for the pirates, it was the sound of merry making that led us to them. In a bar near the center of the town a large group of men laughed and drank, a single woman and a child were there as well. The woman had dark green hair and soft brown eyes, she saw us first "Oh, Hello! How may I help you?" She spoke with a genuine smile. My sister froze well I felt a shiver run up my spine making me duck behind her when I was there Sis started to speak.

"We can't remember anything..." The woman looked sad slowly creeping out I moved to her and hug her waist. She smiled "Well then my name is Makino and I own this bar." Makino took my hand and led me to the bar Sis right behind. She helped us up next to the boy, Makino cleared her throat catching his attention. With a look of confusion he glanced up Makino pointed at us "Oh! Hi! My name is Monkey D Luffy! Who are you two?" I stared level in his eyes. The black pits made me think of some one but who?

Makino kindly told Luffy how we couldn't remember anything, well she did so I looked pass them to the red head watching. I felt his presence, his aura, it was bright and care free but at the edges there was a darkness that said he would kill for his friends and family. I knew immediately that he was the captain of the pirate crew "Hi" He was startled by my voice. Raising a hand I waved at him my blue gray eyes shining with curiosity, if I thought about it stars could of appeared. He smiled at me "My name's Shanks" a creepy looking haze appeared around him "Are you afraid of pirates?" I smiled widely.

With a smile still on my face I spoke cheekily "Nope!" I popped my P as a unconscious thought. Shanks fell over with a blue pall well his crew laughed and made light jabs at how I had beaten the captain. Luffy was laughing next to me as well say how he liked me, I was confused. Shaking my head I turned to Makino "Well we can't have you two running around with out names. Can we?" I tilted my head.

It was Luffy that broke the silence that had fallen at the question. "I know! I'll call you βλαψκοσθν!" Everyone looked at him in confusion "What?" It was Shanks. Luffy looked at him and repeated "BlackoSun, I said it before." Shanks shook his head and turned back to us. "Well BlackoSun is a good name for her. But what about the other one?" I kicked him before looking a Luffy. He tapped his foot before saying "Frankie!" That was ignored in favor of keeping our sanity.

I tested out the names "BlackoSun, Frankie...I like them!" I hugged Luffy in thanks before spinning and setting a plate of food. Well I was eating mine and some of Frankie's food a mountain bandit came in, I kept eatting. It was as Luffy got up and walked to a chest that I moved fallowing him, as he opened it I saw 2 fruits inside. "What are you going to eat?" He looked at me "Huh?" I pointed at the fruits, one was purple with swirls and looked disgusting, the other looked like a normal kiwi except for the gray tint of the skin and pointed swirls like lightening. He looked at them before picking the kiwi one up "I don't know what the other one is." He ate it quickly as I watched.

A loud clammer made me look away to find Shanks on the floor with a nasty smelling liquid covering him. I turned back to Luffy to see and feel a breeze swirling around him, reaching out I was cut by the wind. Luffy calmed down and grabbed my hand, the wind had disappeared with the anger "Are you OK BlackoSun?" I nodded small tears dripping from the corners of my eyes. Luffy dragged me to Makino who Frankie was helping pick up the broken dishes "Makino! Sun was hurt, can you fix it?" He showed my bloodied hand to her the cut stretched from the thumb to the pinkie.

Makino quickly washed and wrapped my hand well Frankie finished cleaning up. "How did you get that cut?" I pointed at a piece of glass near where me and Luffy where drops of blood littered it. Pulling my hand away I went to my sister "Can we stay?" Frankie nodded before holding me tightly.

It was a new day and Makino had decided to take us shopping, walking down the street I saw many children stay away from Luffy. Shuffling closer to him I look fearfully at the children well we kept walking. Once in a store Makino tried to drag me to the girls section with Frankie, I managed to escape to the boys area with Luffy. Well digging through the clothes I winced every time I heard a squeal of joy "Any suggestions?" Luffy held up a large purple long sleeve shirt with dark purple designs swirling up the sleeves, much like the swirls from that fruit. I put it in my pile and dug for more a bright yellow tank was added along with several more shirts of the same design.

Every so often Makino would check on us but always ended up back to Frankie. I grabbed some jeans and bandannas before going into the evil area of dresses and frills, Luffy hiding behind me. Makino was sad at our collection of clothes but soon ignored my tastes in favor of smiling brightly at Frankie who was holding up a dark blue dress with black lace on the skirt. The rest of the trip was hell, so many dresses and frills! It was only when Makino took us to the makeup shop that my interest was even peaked.

Makino had been surprised at my interest in the many cosmetics, I had dragged Luffy to the lipsticks as soon as I saw them. Picking up deep rubies I tested them before selecting a few, I had grabbed eyeliner, and snuck a few packs of hair dye in the basket. Luffy had joined me in the search for items, he had grabbed some porcelain concealer and a bottle of blue nail polish. Frankie had bought some hair clips and some massacre a eye-shadow plait joined the things.

When we had gotten back to the bar Shanks had taken one glance at Luffy and me carrying bags of makeup and clothes before laughing. "Shut up you ασσ!" I glanced at Luffy as a light breeze touched my arm before dissipating into nothing. His face held a look of concentration as he ran pass me and up the stairs, I fallowed as Makino and Frankie started a fashion show. When I was stairs Luffy hugged me as quiet tears slid down his cheeks "I'm sorry..." A gentle breeze brushed my face making me smile.

"Luffy how about we dress up?" He lend back still sniffling as I pulled a rag from my pocket and handed it to him. He looked at me in confusion well wiping his face down "We can dress as pirates." It sparked a look of mischief in our eyes. I pulled open the dresser and pulled out several shirts with holes in them, a few pairs of shorts joined the shirts. Tossing a black shirt at Luffy I picked a similar one, finding a hole in the side I pulled it until a slit went across the back right under my shoulders.

When we were dressed and ready to go I stopped and dashed to the bags bring out the eyeliner and concealer. I carefully applied the concealer to Luffys face and drew small lines at the edge of his eyes. He looked like a dead man and it made me smirk. Looking into the mirror I drew under my eyes making the already darker eyes appear black, my pale complexion was perfect. Pulling out a pair of bandannas I tied one on Luffys head, the blood red color fitting him, my own was a acid green. Placing it on my head I nodded ready to go.

When we crept down the stairs I started to hear the fashion show that the pirates where being tortured with, I felt no pity. Pointing at the kitchen door I looked at Luffy, he nodded and started to crawl behind the counter, I glanced in Shanks direction before joining Luffy on the raid. When we had finally slipped into the kitchen I giggled in joy before pulling my bandanna off and putting food in it. Luffy copied me with filling the bandannas with the different things, as we tied the makeshift bags Shanks slipped in. "Well how did you do?" He hadn't looked at us. Taking that as our que we slipped out the kitchen by way of backdoor.

I looked up to the room and marked a trail up the wall to the window, placing the knot in my mouth I started to scale the wall. As I came near the sil my grip slipped as I started my fall a gust of wind stopped me from going far. Looking at Luffy I saw him holding out his hand and realized that he was controlling the wind, and was losing his hold. With speed that would rival lightening I grabbed the wall and started climbing again, Luffy entered the room just above me.

When I had caught my breath and sat down on the ground I pulled Luffy down with me and gripped his arms. "What was that wind thingy?" He looked down "I'm a freak." I hit him on the head, taking his hand I placed it on my chest over my heart. "You can feel that right?" Luffy nodded, I moved it to his own chest "That's the same, you are human. We are all different yet the same." He smiled brightly at my words. With a look of complete relaxation he held his hand out as a tiny tornado formed, he held up his other hand as rainclouds swirled. "The weather. That's why you look stressed all the time, the weather trys to change to your emotions." He winced as the rainclouds turned dark, tiny rumbles echoing from their depths "I can't control it." Slowly reaching out I poked the tornado.

We watched in fascination as it ran up my finger onto my palm, Luffy was the most surprise. "Can you stop it?" He nodded an swiped his hand through it making it vanish "This is so amazing! Now when we're pirates you can keep us safe during storms!" I jumped up an down. I stopped thinking harder "How far have you cultivated this power?" Luffy spun around in a short circle. With eyes filled with glee I saw a wind, a corporal wind, dance around his body it looked as if trying to take a shape. When I went to touch it the wind became a kitten and purred in to my hand, when I pulled away it went back to a unshaped object.

I ran around looking for Luffy, Frankie was still at the bar, I started on the streets until I saw the mirane vessel, Gramps was here. I turned tail and ran for the nearest building going for the roof as I got to the top I saw a field of tiny tornados surrounding Luffy. "Gramps!" Luffy jerked up from his experiment "What!" I pointed to the mirane flag floating just above the town. I weaved between the tornados and hurricanes to grab Luffy "We need to hide is that earthquake thing done yet?!" Luffy trembled well running. When we were far enough away from town Luffy kicked a tree making a hole be uncovered "Down there and Gramps can't find us." I jumped.

It was a week later that we a merged from the earth to find Gramps gone and Shanks back, we were relieved.

I looked at the calendar to see that 6 months had passed since me and Frankie had arrived, within that time we had chosen our separate paths. I was to be a pirate as I had always wanted well she opted for the quiet life of a towns person, she had at least promised to watch my progress. With a glance to the sea I saw Shanks waiting for me at the gangplank, he was leaving for good this time, until we meet on the Grandline. With a grin placed on my lips I ran for port, to Luffy and Shanks, to my true home the sea.

I felt small tears slip from my eyes as Shanks spoke about how he'd be waiting for us on the Grandline. I looked up as a hand ruffled my hair "Don't cry BlackoSun, we will meet again." I nodded at his proclamation. I stood silently as he gave Luffy his strawhat I started to leave but Benn, Lucky Roo, and Yasopp stopped me. "Don't leave yet Sun we haven't given you your gift." I stood stalk still as Shanks walked over "I may have given Luffy my hat but there are still things we can trust him with." He handed me a bag. "It has things you will need on your journey when you become pirates." I laughed "Thank you!" He shook his head at my words before leaving.

Me and Luffy watched as the Red Force vanished on the horizon leaving behind the dreams of freedom on the sea.

A/N: Yeah Done~! Please Flame and Review!

~BlackoSun Out!


End file.
